decisiones limites
by fanadiction
Summary: sasuke se fue de la aldea, sakura queda sola pero hubo un cambio, que sucedera cuando sasuke vuelva. ¿que decicion tomara sakura?
1. Chapter 1

**Pareja a realizar: Sakura/Sasuke**

**Resumen: Sasuke se fue, Sakura quedo sola, pero cuando el vuelva ¿que decidirá ella?...**

**Descúbrelo en "decisiones limites"**

**Naruto, Sasuke e Itachi no me pertenecen, por desgracia.**

**Ellos son solo personajes que alimentan mi imaginación***

**Estos les pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

¡Sakura¡ayúdame a preparar la cena- grito mama para que la escuchara aun estando en mi habitación que estaba en el segundo piso de la casa.

No corras ¡- se escucho otro de sus gritos

Que vamos a cenar?- pregunte una vez en la cocina, es obvio que baje corriendo por las escaleras.

Tu padre quiere ramen, así que ramen será- dijo mientras preparaba el agua con **los huesos de pollo, el ajo, las cebollas, y las algas ****kombu.**

**Esta bien- dije preparando los fideos para su cocción. A veces me pregunto para que mama le pide opiniones a papa, el siempre va a decir ramen, incluso creo que si fuera por el desayunaría ramen.**

**Por cierto Sakura- en dos días es tu cumpleaños, que es lo que deseas?-pregunto mama mirándome por sobre su hombro.**

**No deseo nada, pero me prometiste que me harías un pastel- le recordé- relamiéndome. Es que sin dudas los pasteles de mi madre son los mejores.**

**Si lo se, lo quieres de chocolate igual que cada año- respondió sonriendo mientras seguía**** cocinando.**

**Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos cuando de la nada escuche un gran ruido que hizo que dejara de prestar atención a mi cabeza.**

Sangre…gritos…dolor…soledad...sangre….gritos….dolor…soledad…

No, no, no, NO ¡

Mama¡ grite, levantándome de mi cama, un extraño peso en mi pecho me torturaba de hace unas semanas.

Lagrimas que caían por mi rostro, no podían parar. No he hecho esto desde la primera semana que mis padres murieron. Me mata por dentro saber que yo fui la causante de sus muertes. Aun recuerdo sus cuerpos yacían sin vida y yo nada pude hacer.

Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, tengo 18 años y soy miembro anbu desde hace un año, se perfectamente que mi deber es defender mi aldea aunque de mi vida en ello, hace unos meses tsunade-sama mando a llamar por mí, ese día me ascendieron a jefe anbu.

En mi grupo solo están los mejores, de eso estoy segura:

**Neji hyuga**: la habilidad de su Byakugan para labores de espionaje y recolección de información son sumamente importantes.

En batalla Neji ha mostrado ser extremadamente ágil y veloz, capaz de evitar los ataques del enemigo y de golpearle al mismo tiempo sin realizar Ningún mal movimiento. Sus ataques así como su defensa son fluidos y ágiles, atacando al enemigo con una lluvia de veloces golpes sin darle apenas tiempo a reaccionar y protegiéndose con las técnicas de su clan.

**Shikamaru Nara**: Además de que su técnica de control de sombras es bastante útil en batalla.

Es uno de los ninjas más experimentados en batallas, se le puede confiar el liderazgo y la vida de un equipo, Shikamaru es muy bueno al hacer estrategias, con frecuencia ya está pensando mucho más adelante de lo que su oponente ha pensado.

**Shino Aburame**: además de ser muy inteligente. En combate es todo un estratega y siempre intenta ir un paso por delante de su enemigo, lo que le convierte en un gran líder.

Sus insectos son muy útiles en la búsqueda de información.

Y yo, Sakura Haruno: Ninja de elite, una de las mejores Ninja medico de todas las aldeas, además tengo una gran capacidad de manejar chakra, de ello proviene mi exorbitante fuerza, que muchos, creen es inhumana, pero eso no es todo, hace un tiempo descubrí que poseo un _**Dojutsu**__** muy especial, **__rinnegan._


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo…

Ningún personaje es mío, les pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto El tercer capitulo, espero que les guste.

Mi vida no es del todo agradable...no desde hace cinco años. Como todos en la vida uno pasa por momentos buenos y malo, pero sin dudad en ese presente podía decir que estaba en uno de los peores momentos de mi vida. Yo estaba sola.

Hace cinco años que Sasuke dejo Konoha, ese fue el comienzo de todo lo malo, se fue dejando tras si dolor y tristeza, no solo por parte mía sino que todos cambiaron, Kakashi estaba mas serio que nunca, ya ni siquiera se molestaba en poner excusas cuando llegaba tarde, entiendo que el no entendía como su alumno los traicionaría de ese modo, nosotros ya no éramos los nueve novatos, ahora solo éramos ocho, Tsunade temía por la aldea, y yo temía por mi amigo, Naruto perdió al hermano que nunca tuvo. Todo por una tonta venganza.

La vida nunca es justa, escuche decir una vez y no pude estar mas de acuerdo, no era justo que un niño sea repudiado cuando en realidad todos les debíamos la vida, porque de no haber sido sellado el monstruo dentro de el nadie en Konoha estaría vivo, no es justo que obliguen a alguien a matar a su familia y no es justo que te maten a tu familia, así como tampoco es justo que te mientan sobre quien es tu familia.

Saben, buscar algo y encontrar algo totalmente diferente es interesante pero buscar recuerdos y encontrar mentiras no lo es tanto. Unos meses luego de la desaparición de Sasuke, yo me entere que en realidad mis padres me encontraron en la frontera de Konoha cuando volvían de una misión, pero como yo era muy pequeña ellos decidieron criarme como su hija. Lo leí en los papeles de adopción que nadie nunca me mostró.

Mi nombre no es Sakura Haruno, como siempre creí, sino que en realidad soy Sakura koshimura, hija de Natsumi Tachikawa y Key Koshimura dos ninjas de la aldea oculta de la lluvia.

En los pergaminos mas antiguos descubrí que mis padres biológicos habían sido asesinados por dos ninjas de Kohona, y aunque me hubiese gustado encontrarlos vivos descubrí algo increíble, descubrí que tengo un hermano, su nombre es Nagato Koshimura, y supongo que fue el quien me dejo en la aldea.

Cuando mis padres fueron asesinados hace tres años, me sentía tan sola, en realidad estaba sola, todos de alguna manera trataban de curarse a si mismo para también tener que curar a otro, en un estado de tristeza decidí salir en busca de mi hermano, aunque claro no lo encontré, en ninguna aldea conocían a Nagato, y en los pergaminos no decía edad ni aspecto, por lo que era una calle sin salida, no fue hasta que pasaron dos años mas, y gracias a la batallas hasta que supe quien era mi hermano.

Mi hermano era el líder de Akatsuki, la organización que captura a los Jinchuriki para extraerles los Biju.

Aunque en verdad quería conocer a la única familia que me quedaba, no lo hice, no podía fallarle de esa manera a Tsunade-sensei, ni a Naruto

Después de enterarme de quien era mi hermano, y de una verdad que cambiaria mi vida, fui corriendo a la oficina de la Hokage, la cual había sido mi maestra poco antes de la muerte de mis padres. Saltando sobres los tejado llegue mas rápido de lo que creía. Una vez allí, le pidió a Shizune si podría hablar con Tsunade, por supuesto este la deja entrar.

Tsunade-sama, tenemos que hablar-dijo seriamente, puede por favor llamar a mi equipo.

Tsunade al ver su cara seria, comprende que eso que tiene que es grave, ya que de otro modo no se hubiese molestado en llamar a sus compañeros, entonces ella manda a Shizune a buscar a los respectivos ninjas. Diez minutos después se encontraba los cuatros ninjas dentro de la oficina de la Hokage.

Sakura tiene algo importante que comunicarnos- dijo la Hokage seriamente

Bueno verán, durante este último tiempo he estado investigando descubrí dos cosas importantes: La primera descubrí quienes eran mis verdaderos padres, dos ninjas de la aldea oculta de la lluvia que fueron asesinados cuando yo era una bebe, por dos ninjas de Konoha. Las caras de todos daban gracia:

La Hokage, estaba sorprendida, pues ella sabía que no pertenecía a Konoha, pero jamás supo mi verdadero origen.

Neji, que pocas veces expresaba sus emociones, por poco y tenía la boca por el suelo.

Shino, tan apacible como siempre, permaneció quieto, pero debajo de los lentes su mirada demostraba su asombro y su confusión.

Shikamaru, tenía los ojos mas abiertos de lo normal, tanto que pareciera que se saldrían de sus cuencas.

Y cual es la segunda- pregunto la Hokage sin esconder su curiosidad.

Aun no termino—la interrumpí no solo descubrí quienes eran mis padres, sino que también tengo un hermano, su nombre es Nagato, mejor conocido como Pain, líder de Akatsuki.

En el momento que dije eso, las expresiones daban miedo: Tsunade: pareciera que se iba a desmayar de un momento al otro.

Neji: me miraba como si acabara de meter un kunay en el culo.

Shino: se paro abruptamente de la silla, provocando que esta cayera con un golpe seco.

Y Shikamaru, se agarraba el pecho como si estuviera a punto de sufrir un infarto.

Sa…Sakura dime que eso no es verdad- dijo Tsunade aun recuperándose del shock

Lamentablemente, si lo es shishou- respondí agachando la cabeza.

Pero estas segura, pregunto Neji más pálido de lo normal.

Ya he dicho que si Neji- respondí comenzando a enojarme

Cuantas posibilidades hay que no sea verdad, pregunto Shino esperando que no sea verdad.

Ninguna Shino, busque información en los registros de todas las aldeas, es mi triste verdad, respondí triste.

Mierda, grito Shikamaru luego de levantarse precipitadamente de su silla. SILENCIO, grito Tsunade, provocando que todos callen y se sienten en sus sillas. Si esto es verdad, que creo que lo es, posiblemente Sakura tenga el rinnegan.

Ya que varios de los ninjas que escaparon luego de que enfrentaron a Pain afirmaron que este poseía un dojutsu diferente al sharingan y al byakugan, más específicamente, el rinnegan, superior a los dos últimos, explico Tsunade. En ese momento interrumpieron la conversación, entrando a través de la ventana de la oficina de la Hokage, Kakashi Hatake y Naruto Uzumaki, que se habían encontrado anteriormente con motivos muy diferentes. Kakashi había sido citado tres horas antes, para hablar de una misión que le había sido asignada, y Naruto quien venia a pedir una misión para dejar de estar aburrido. En medio de la sala en silencio, se escucho el grito de Naruto, ABUELA-TSUNADE, que pasa con esas caras pregunto con una sonrisa zorruna, Tsunade observo a Sakura como preguntando si lo podría decir, Sakura solo asintió. Entonces la Hokage comenzó a repetir lo que Sakura había dicho, en ese momento Sakura deseo tener una cámara, pues los rostro de los hombres eran fascinantes, a Kakashi se le había caído el libro de la mano, develando su ojo visible, que estaba abierto hasta su limite, y Naruto quien se había desmayado causando espirales en sus ojitos. Luego de recuperarse, hicieron las mismas preguntas que los demás, a las cuales Sakura respondió de igual manera.

Shikamaru quien parecía haber tenido una revelación, pregunto –aun falta algo que decir, no Sakura.

Así es Shika-Kun, además de buscar información de mi familia, busque de quienes fue el asesino de mis padres adoptivos, fue Madara Uchiha, (todos sabían quien era Madara, así que no lo explicare) encontré una información importante sobre la masacre Uchiha,

Sigue… sigue ¡dattebayo¡- grito Naruto

Si me dejaras continuaría- dijo Sakura un tanto molesta, ahora si me permites seguiré contando lo que se. Itachi no mato a su familia en busca de poder, lo que el hizo fue por una misión, ya que era espía doble de los Hokage y de los Uchiha, quienes buscaban un golpe de estado contra la aldea ya que no estaban de acuerdo con las decisiones del tercero, Itachi habría tuvo la opción de no realizar la misión, pero si no lo hacia matarían a su hermano, esta orden fue dada por danzo y por el consejo. Luego Itachi tuvo que abandonar la aldea, ya que según el, Sasuke no debía vivir con el asesino de su familia, por ello el se exilio haciendo creer que era un criminal despiadado. Al terminar Sakura observo las expresiones de sus compañeros y amigos, Naruto tenia una expresión de odio y murmuraba "esos malditos, todo es su culpa… los matare, espero que Sasuke no haya matado a Itachi aun.

TENEMOS QUE ENCONTRAR A SASUKE¡- grito Naruto sacando a todos del shock

En todo esto, aparece un ANBU y la sala queda en silencio otra vez, -Hokage-sama un grupo de ninjas se acerca rápidamente hacia la puerta sur de la aldea, son tres hombres y una mujer, presumimos que el líder puede ser Sasuke Uchiha…

Retírate- se escucho la vos de Tsunade.

Hai- Tsunade-sama y de un puff desapareció.

En ese momento Tsunade-sama se apresuro a dar órdenes.

Nadie tiene permitido hablar sobre la información que acaban de oír- dijo mirando a Naruto. Ahora todos síganme exigió mientras empezó a correr hacia la puerta sur, Sakura pensando en el bien de su aldea y el de sus compañeros corrió también hacia la puerta sur, llegando junto con su equipo, atravesando a gran velocidad las pequeñas casas de Konoha, llegando al punto de entrada y salida de Konoha, En el sendero que divide al gran bosque, se divisaron cuatros figuras caminando, una mujer de escasa ropa y cabello tenido de color rojo, un hombre delgado, de cabello blanco que cargaba una espada que se le hizo familiar, delante de ellos caminaban otros dos hombres, uno de ellos era realmente grande, y de cabello Naranja, el otro de cabello negro y Peinado de culo de gallina (puntas para arriba) y con una vestimenta parecida a la de Orochimaru, un cordón en su cadera del cual colgaba su katana, el cual podíamos decir era Sasuke Uchiha.

Durante el tiempo en que los observe, se habían acercado lo suficiente para llegar a las puertas, allí estaban los cuatros miembros de Hebi, entonces la Hokage hablo.

Uchiha Sasuke con que intenciones vuelves a la aldea-pregunto la Hokage con tono solemne.

No vengo con intención de pelea, dijo Sasuke con una expresión indescifrable. Levantando las manos al igual que sus compañeros.

Que problemático, entonces con que intenciones vienes-pregunto Shikamaru con cara de fastidio.

Yo quiero regresar, pues ya he matado a Orochimaru, ya no tenia que enseñarme, pero necesito ayuda para encontrar a Itachi, dijo mirando los ojos de la Hokage, que al igual que todos, desvío la mirada.

Y que gano, yo a cambio? Pregunto la Hokage con tono serio

.Para empezar me deshice de unos de los principales enemigos de la aldea, y se como es el funcionamiento de la aldea del sonido. Dijo orgullosamente.

Puede que tus compañeros no compartan tus mismos fines, pregunto Sakura, como podemos confiar en ellos?

Tu no te metas mocosa dijo la pelirroja. Todos los que pertenecen a Konoha dieron un paso a tras, pues sabían lo que se avecinaba.

Quieres morir, pregunto Sakura apareciendo detrás de la pelirroja con un kunai en su cuello, dejando asombrado a todos los miembros de Hebi.

Tsunade asumiendo su posición de Hokage detuvo a Sakura, haciendo que esta vuelva a aparecer a su lado, y tu ruidosa dijo mirando a Karin muestra más respeto a tus superiores provocando un estremecimiento en Karin.

Luego de la escena anterior, la Hokage procedió a hablar con el Uchiha, podrías realizar las presentación de tu equipo no te parece.

Hizo una señal con la cabeza hacia su grupo, el chico de cabello blanco se aproximo sonriendo y mostrando sus afilados dientes.

Hola mi nombre es Suigetsu Hōzuki nací en Kirigakure, encantado de conocerte hermosa- dijo mirando a Sakura. Ella ignoro el comentario, pero sus cuatro compañeros, exceptuando a Shino, quien se limito a dar una mirada de muerte, gruñeron en dirección al peli-blanco.

Karin de Kusagakure, dijo la pelirroja en tono molesto.

Hola, soy Juugo dijo amablemente el grandote.

Presentasen ustedes-dijo la Hokage refiriéndose a los ninjas de Konoha. Soy Kakashi Hatake, Ninja jounin de elite dijo asintiendo hacia ellos en modo de saludo.

Soy Naruto Uzumaki y seré el próximo Hokage, deveras dijo provocando una gota en la cabeza de todos los presentes.

Shino Aburame, ANBU, escuadrón 1 dijo Shino sin molestarse en saludar.

Shikamaru Nara, ANBU, escuadrón 1, dijo Shikamaru con aburrimiento.

Neji Hyuga, ANBU, escuadrón 1 dijo Neji sin expresión alguna.

Sakura Haruno, jefe ANBU del escuadrón 1 dijo con frialdad, sorprendiendo a los miembros de Hebi. Tsunade Senju, Hokage de Konoha.

Prosigamos a hablar en mi despacho dijo la Hokage con severidad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto no me pertenece, en cambio todos los personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto- san.**

**Espero que les guste.**

Luego de hacer el recorrido de vuelta, y una vez dentro de la oficina de la Hokage, todos se dispusieron a hablar, estando los miembros de Hebi sentados en un largo sillón, y estando Naruto, Kakashi y Sakura sentados frente a estos, todos siendo observados por una Tsunade que estaba en su lugar detrás del escritorio.

Antes de llegar a la oficina Neji, Shino y Shikamaru decidieron que era mejor no meterse en esa charla, la cual pronto derivo en gritos entre todos.

_Todo empezó cuando Tsunade se dispuso a hablar, _

_bueno ustedes cuatro necesito que me digan su lugar de nacimiento y sus propósitos para con nuestra aldea—hablo Tsunade con tono formal._

_Bueno mi nombre es Jugo, soy de Otogakure, soy el origen del sello maldito, aunque tenga mis problemas yo no quiero herir a nadie._

_Esta bien—respondió Tsunade mirándolo interesada. _

_¿Que quieres decir con que seas el origen del sello?—pregunto con curiosidad _

_Bueno, yo tenía brotes de ira, los cuales me daban un poder mayor al que tengo cuando estoy en calma y Orochimaru me uso para poder eso en otras personas._

_Tsunade y Sakura tuvieron el mismo pensamiento, -pobre, para ambas el parece una persona muy tranquila y amable._

_En cambio, Naruto y Kakashi estaban mas entretenidos molestando a Suigetsu, sobre que si en verdad era un tiburón o un delfín._

_Ahora tu dijo Tsunade señalando a Suigetsu quien estaba enfadado por las molestias de Naruto._

_Bueno mi nombre es Suigetsu Hozuki, soy el mejor espadachín de _

_Kirigakure, bueno soy el mejor del mundo, mi intención es…es bah es hacer nada, desde hoy comienzan mis pequeñas vacaciones.—dijo orgulloso de si mismo._

_A pesar de que a todos les cayó una gotita tipo anime, nadie le dijo nada._

_Mi nombre ya lo conocen, mi lugar de nacimiento también y mi intención es matar a mi hermano—dijo en tono sombrío Sasuke._

_Soy Karin, soy de kusagakure, trabaje con Orochimaru mucho tiempo y lo único que quiero es a mi Sasuke-kun._

_La reacción fue instantánea, Sakura aunque estaba segura de no sentir nada por aquel Uchiha no pudo evitar lanzar una mirada de muerte a aquella peli-roja a la cual ya había comenzado a odiar._

_Tsunade en cambio estaba calmada, anotando lo que los miembros de Hebi dijeron, además de las notas adicionales sobre la muerte de Orochimaru._

_Muy bien—dijo ella analizando como hacer la pregunta. Quiero saber sus poderes, es decir, necesito que me digan sus ataques y habilidades._

_Bueno mis técnicas son las del sello maldito, es decir la absorción de cuerpo, el escudo del sello y además tengo la destrucción de puño hacha, y el puño de pistón*._

_Increíble…increíble—murmuraba por lo bajo Tsunade mientras seguía escribiendo._

_Mi técnicas...Mm...Bueno mi Chakra es tipo agua, por lo que tengo las técnicas de agua, aunque también cuento con mi espada Kubikiribōchō, la espada de Zabuza_

_Soy capaz de cambiar mi cuerpo a agua, a si como también cambiar mi contextura física._

_Esto es inesperado—comento Tsunade como no quiere la cosa, todos tienen técnicas diferentes y muy útiles pero parece que no se llevaran bien._

_No hace falta que nos llevemos bien, mientras hagamos nuestro trabajo todo esta bien—contesto Suigetsu con aburrimiento._

_Bueno ahora solo queda Karin, cuales son tus técnicas—pregunto Tsunade._

_Tengo la mordida de la cura, ojo de la mente de Kagura y además se varios jutsus médicos. —contesto ella _

_Jutsus médicos, eso puede servir—murmuraba Tsunade, quizás pueda hacer que ella trabaje en el hospital—pensaba la Hokage_

_Muy bien, gracias, puedo apreciar que son fuertes pero en este momento ustedes están en desventaja ya que esta no es su aldea por lo tanto no tienen donde vivir, y antes que digas algo Sasuke tu barrio fue destruido hace poco, lo siento, pero algunos miembros de Akatsuki atacaron y en el proceso se destruyo gran parte de la aldea incluyendo tu barrio._

_Esta bien—contesto el Uchiha, ¿donde se supone que viviremos? Pregunto con tono molesto._

_Bueno, respecto a eso, como no teníamos planeado su llegada, decidí que ustedes compartan casa con algún Ninja de Konoha, pero como son muy pocos los que confían en ustedes, sin ofender, he decidido que vivirán con mi mejor discípula, Sakura tu estas a cargo de ellos, eres en la que mas confío y además eres la única que vive sola y cómodamente._

_En ese momento se escucharon gritos y sillas caer en seco._

_Q..QUE...no…no puede ser por que yo, no es justo Tsunade shishou- se escuchaban los gritos y ruegos de Sakura._

_Basta Sakura ya te dije el porque, solo te pido este favor por una semana, en ese tiempo yo me encargare de asignar un lugar._

_Que enserio, debe ser una broma, bueno no parece ser una broma, pero debe serlo no—se repetía Karin con miedo._

_Jejejeje-se escuchaban las risas de Naruto y Suigetsu, quienes estaban felices aunque por motivos diferentes, Naruto era feliz porque ellos no iban a vivir con el y Suigetsu porque pensaba que al fin habría comida sana para alimentarse respectivamente._

_YA CÁLLENSE—se escucharon los gritos de Sasuke y Tsunade al unísono parando todo sonido._

_OK, ahora váyanse que tengo mucho papeleo que hacer, ordenaba Tsunade con un humor de perros._

_No quiero vivir con esta pelo de chicle—murmuraba karin enfadado mientras todos salian de la oficina y llegaban a las puertas de la torre._

_Entonces vete a vivir a la calle, pero a mi no me molestes, tampoco es que yo quiera compartir casa—respondió Sakura._

_BASTA- grito Sasuke, vámonos—ordeno_

_A si fue como todos se fueron de allí, Naruto y Kakashi acordaron ir a comer a Ichiraku, mientras que Sakura, Suigetsu, Jugo, Karin y Sasuke se dirigían a la casa de la primera, la casa de los Haruno se encontraba cerca de la oficina de la Hokage, en realidad se encontraba a unas siete casas de la misma, por lo tanto antes de que siquiera alguien pudiera parpadear los cinco se encontraban frente a la casa de Sakura, una casa tradicional japonesa, de dos pisos, y decorada de forma simple, la fachada era totalmente blanca decorada con pequeñas cerezas rojas._

_Una vez que los cinco entraron descubrieron una casa prolijamente ordenada, Sakura les enseño su habitación a cada uno, como en la casa solo había tres habitaciones y ella no compartiría, ellos tenían que dormir de a dos, en la habitación de huéspedes dormirían Sasuke y Suigetsu, aunque Karin quería dormir con Sasuke, el no tenia ganas de aguantarla, esa habitación era sencilla, dos camas individuales casa una con una mesa de luz a un lado, un pequeño escritorio, y una ventana que daba al parque trasero._

_En la otra habitación, (la que era de los padres de Sakura) dormirían Karin y Jugo esta habitación era un poco mas grande ya que tenia baño incluido, pero era básicamente como la anterior, ya que luego de la muerte de sus padres, Sakura se encargo de limpiar todo y guardar aquellas cosas de valor, pero ella no podía vivir allí recordando cada cosa de sus padres._

Esto nos lleva a la actualidad, eran las ocho de la tarde, Sakura se encuentra encerrada en su habitación, disfrutando de la poca tranquilidad que queda en su casa, Sasuke se encuentra en la parte de atrás de la casa, donde se encuentra un quipo de entrenamiento bastante avanzado pensaba el, aunque jamás lo diría.

Suigetsu y Jugo estaban viendo la televisión en el piso de abajo, y Karin estaba intentando hacer algo de comer, aunque ella sabia que ninguno lo comería, pero quería probar que ella podía cocinar algo que seguro la mocosa no.

Y no se equivocaba nadie comió su comida, ni siquiera ella misma, bueno no era su culpa no saber donde estaban las cosas en esa cocina, llego un momento que Sakura no aguanto mas las quejas de los demás por el hambre y decidió cocinar algo fácil para poder ir a dormir de nuevo, ese día estuvo cargado de emociones lo que la dejo agotada, veinte minutos después los cinco se encontraban en la mesa comiendo unos ONIGIRIS.

Sakura luego de comer solo dos y luego de ordenarles a los demás que limpiaran la cocina se dirigió a su habitación y no salio de allí hasta la mañana siguiente.


	4. Chapter 4

**naruto no es mio, creo que es obvio no?...**

**bueno espero y les guste, lamento el tardar en actualizar.**

* * *

><p>La noche pasa sin contratiempos, buena, hubo algunos, los ronquidos de Suigetsu y de Juugo resonaban por toda la casa, por lo que a Sasuke, Sakura y Karin les era imposible dormir.<p>

Luego de algunos gritos, y creo que alguno que otro golpe, Suigetsu fue a dormir afuera, era una noche calma, por lo que no tuvo problemas, tan solo se llevo una manta para cubrirse del frío, Karin al parecer sintió pena por el pobre Juugo y solo le pidió que durmiera un poco menos profundo.

De este modo llego la mañana, bueno de hecho era aun de noche, cuando Sakura se preparaba para ir a su turno en el hospital, la alarma sonó a las 5 de la mañana ese día, se baño, vistió y peino con calma, una vez colocado su uniforme Anbu y tomado sus herramientas marcho dejando dormir a los demás.

En el hospital cumplió con su turno como regularidad, desde las seis de la mañana a nueve tenia programada una cirugía, pero luego de esta tenia media hora libre para poder desayunar, claro siempre y cuando no hay una emergencia.

Por suerte esa mañana no sucedió nada y pudo llegar a tiempo a la oficina de la Hokage quien la había mandado a llamar.

Que desea Tsunade-shishou?—pregunto mientras me siento frente a ella.

Bueno, es sobre lo que descubriste, creo que es momento de decirle a Sasuke la verdad, pero tu debes de hacérselo saber lo antes posible.

Esta bien ahora mismo, pero antes debemos llamar a los que lo saben.

En seguida—dijo Tsunade que al mismo tiempo ordenaba a Shisune mandar a llamar a los miembros de Hebi, a kakashi, Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji y Shino.

En menos de diez minutos estaban todos allí.

Para que nos mando a llamar—pregunto kakashi con expresión despreocupada igual que siempre

Sakura debe decir algo. —dijo Tsunade.

Otra cosa mas, ya sabemos que Itachi…- Naruto no termino de decir la palabra, ya que kakashi lo callo golpeándolo en la cabeza.

Un ligero problemático quedo colgado en el aire.

Naruto termina de decir lo que ibas a decir—pronuncio Sasuke con su habitual voz lúgubre.

Este es que yo olvide iba a decir—dijo Naruto.

CÁLLENSE—grito Tsunade, procedamos a escuchar a Sakura.

Bueno, hace unos meses estaba buscando información sobre mis verdaderos padres...-comenzaba Sakura

Verdaderos padres, de que hablas?—pregunto Suigetsu interrumpiéndola

Aunque todos los miembros de Hebi se veían interesados.

Eso no es de tu incumbencia—dijo Sakura enfadada

Estoy aquí para hablar de la información que encontré, esto trata sobre el clan Uchiha.

Una ceja levemente levantada confirmaba que tenía la atención del Uchiha menor.

Bueno, Tsunade hace poco me autorizo buscar información en informes privados, solo porque eran mi ultimo recurso, y entre los archivos de Danzo encontré un informe de misión de a Itachi Uchiha.

Que tiene que ver ese bastardo con esto?—dijo Sasuke con desprecio.

Yo que tu no lo llamaría así—dijo Sakura con una sonrisa burlona.

Sigue Sakura—la interrumpió Tsunade.

Hai, el informe decía que a Itachi Uchiha le dieron la misión, por ordenes del consejo y danzo, la cual el Hokage no estaba de acuerdo, bueno el debía asesinar a todos los miembros del clan Uchiha, ya que estos planeaban un golpe de estado contra Konoha.

MENTIRA—grito un muy, muy enojado Sasuke.

No me interrumpas Uchiha—le dijo Sakura también enfadada.

ESO ES MENTIRA, NO PUEDE SER VERDAD, ITACHI ES UN MALDITO HIJO DE P$%& (palabra censurada por mi hermana) —seguía gritando Sasuke.

Crees que estarían en los archivos privados si no fuera verdad Uchiha—dijo Sakura.

Pe…pero de...Debe ser un er...Error—murmuraba el Uchiha, cuyos ojos cambiaron rápidamente y dieron forma al sharingan.

Es verdad Sasuke—dijo kakashi con cara de seriedad nunca vista en el.

Sasuke mirándolo con el sharingan supo que kakashi no mentía.

Pero eso quiere decir que todo es mentira, mi venganza es mentira, mi hermano…mi hermano sufrió al igual que yo, no, el sufrió mas que yo…

Pero por que?, por que el?, de todos tenia que ser el, y por que me dejo vivir...

Por que no me dijo la verdad?

Yo… yo qui…quise Mat.…matar...lo mien…mientras el tam…también su…sufría.

Mientras el Uchiha seguía pensando en los cambios que daba su vida, los otros miembros de Hebi estaban impresionados, Karin grito un par de veces, pero nadie le tomo importancia, ninguno esperaba que Itachi fuera una persona buena, nadie decía nada, todos esperaban que Sasuke se dignara a hablar pero el seguía perdido en sus cavilaciones.

ES TODO SU CULPA, LOS MATARE A TODOS—gritaba Sasuke.

Sakura se levanto de su silla, se posiciono detrás de Sasuke y lo golpeo en la nuca, provocando que este se desmayara- todo esto en menos de un parpadeo.

Los miembros de Hebi en seguida quisieron agarrarla pero ella mas rápida se volvió a sentar en el lugar de hace unos segundos.

Tranquilos, de este modo podrá pensarlo mejor—dijo Sakura tranquilamente.

Todos la miraron como si poseyera dos cabezas, excepto Naruto quien asentía enérgicamente.

Tsunade pidió a Naruto que lo llevara hasta el hospital, el cual quedaba cerca por lo que el solo podría, también le ordeno que se quedara con el y avisara cuando este despertase, los demás pueden retirarse.

_Era tarde, las prácticas habían tomado mas tiempo entonces tenia que correr, no quería que mama se preocupara…_

_Llego al barrio Uchiha, era raro no había nadie… _

_Las casas abiertas pero no había gente…_

_A los lejos se veía humo, eso quiere decir que hay fuego…_

_Corrió a casa, estaba oscuro… no había ruidos._

_Entro temeroso, tenía un mal presentimiento…_

_Sangre…sangre…sangre…NO...NO no de nuevo…_

_NO- se despertó gritando Sasuke._

_YA CÁLMATE—dijo Naruto mientras abrazaba a Sasuke quien fue normalizando su respiración._

_COMO QUIERES que me calme cuando esta aldea destruyo mi vida y la de mi hermano—dijo enojado Sasuke._

_Entonce Naruto lo enfrento._

_LA ALDEA NO TIENE NADA QUE VER, LOS ASESINOS DE TU CLAN SON DANZO Y LOS DEMÁS ANCIANOS—gritaba Naruto llamando la atención de algunas enfermeras._

_Viví toda mi vida una mentira por esta aldea inmunda—seguía diciendo Sasuke._

_Esto provoco el enojo de Naruto, quien solo le grito que su hermano era un héroe, que dio su honor por ti y por esta aldea—decía Naruto con una madurez que_ NADIE_conocía._

_Sasuke no pudo contener mas las traicioneras lagrimas que colmaban sus ojos, dejándolas libres al fin._

_Naruto al ver el estado de su amigo solo lo abrazo para que el otro supiera que estaba con el, aunque ni el mismo pudo aguantar las lágrimas y así ambos abrazados lloraban por culpa de una mentira._

_Luego de horas Sasuke y Naruto dejaron de llorar._

_Eh teme tengo hambre, vamos a ichiraku—dijo Naruto como siempre._

_Los quiero muertos—murmuro Sasuke._

_A quienes dijo Naruto con cara de confusión._

_A danzo y los ancianos—dijo Sasuke con una mirada que irradiaba odio._

_Ellos pagaran, yo me encargare de eso—dijo Naruto muy serio._

_Luego de esa pequeña charla, ambos caminaron tranquilamente hacia ichiraku, sin saber que alguien los observaba._

**Quien será?, jeje yo tampoco lo se…**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Review?**


End file.
